


The Good Soldier

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Closet Sex, M/M, Smut, Soldiers, generals, supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: A small encounter in a supply closet.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The Good Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested prompt for a Krisho!Military AU.

The supplies closet was small, it was dark and the only lighting was the small amount of light coming under the door. And with all the items that ended up piled up in the small space made it seem even more cramped and cluttered. But it was more than enough room for fingers to roam, for hands to grope and grab, and for lips to find patches of skin to attach to.

But they had to be quiet. It was just a spur of the moment.

There were moments before that Junmyeon had wondered about when the newbie to his group joined. The lingering gazes, the small touches, the change in the man’s demeanor when Junmyeon was around and called him to attention. This was the time of war in some parts of their country but right now? In this base that his group had relocated to, it was quiet for the time being. They didn’t know what would happen in the days to come or even the events that could unfold tomorrow but right now?

There was nothing else that mattered other than Yifan’s tongue in his mouth and his hands working at his uniform’s buttons. Junmyeon was a stout individual, he didn’t take any playing around or any kind of foolishness in the soldiers under him, but with Yifan, in this moment, he was taking and giving anything he could get.

“Yi-Yifan…” Junmyeon murmured softly, hands gripping at the thick strands of black hair, those lips were attached to the pulse in his neck, teeth nibbling while a thumb flicked over the man’s clothed nipple. Finally, he’d gotten the uniform jacket open but the undershirt was in the way now. “Fu-fuck.”

The taller man pulled away, capturing the man’s lips again, before whispering against them, “You have to be quiet, General Kim… we can’t be caught.” He swallowed up the man’s protest with his lips again before the higher ranked officer could have any second thoughts about this.

They couldn’t get caught. If they did, there would definitely be disciplinary actions taken against both of them. Knowing the older man that Junmyeon had to report to, he would be stripped of all his honors and flogged for sodomy and face possible prison. And Yifan? He’d be sent back to China to face whatever actions their high ranks decided for the Chinese man.

That’s why the two were so hesitant when any of these feelings started awakening in either of them. But there was something about Yifan that drew Junmyeon to him, and vice versa. Yifan had previous relationships with men before, all in secret, but he had experience, Junmyeon? He was new to all this. For someone that was older and had more life experience when it came from behind the handle of a gun, Junmyeon was practically a newborn baby in this.

But the dangers of their actions seemed to spur on this moment even more. The touches seemed more desperate and lingering, the kisses more sweeter and lasting, and then the movements, still hesitant but precise.

Yifan had finally stripped away Junmyeon’s jacket and his undershirt, leaving the top-half of the man exposed while he fumbled with the belt and buttons of the general’s pants. Junmyeon’s hands were running down the man’s back, having slipped under the shirt and while he wanted the man as bare as himself, he was more eager to get that cock in him even more. He hissed at the coolness of the air once Yifan had gotten the belt and buttons out of the way and pushed down his pants. The hardened length exposed to the air.

Just as Yifan’s hand wrapped around that throbbing cock, Junmyeon found a ball full of his undershirt being stuffed into his mouth. While confused at first, he was grateful that the fabric muffled the low groan that was already falling from his lips at the touch of that warm hand covering him. Yifan quietly shushed him, pressing his lips to the side of Junmyeon’s cheek.

“I need you to be quiet now, _General_ Kim,” Yifan’s voice murmured, teeth finding the shell of his ear, and his hand started tugging at the hard cock in his hand. It was rough, rougher than Junmyeon was used to with his own hand, but god, it was good. He wanted to whine when Yifan pulled away, his hand uncurling around him but coming back, slicked up, wet and warm. He must’ve had lube. Or lotion. Or something prepared for this.

Junmyeon had to ask about that later, maybe Yifan always came prepared for jacking a man off? Or himself…

All thought went out the window again when Yifan’s hand worked him at a rough pace, thumbing over his slit that had Junmyeon’s stomach tightening up. The fire building up quickly, it’d been so long since he’d had someone else touch. But this wasn’t what he wanted, he’d caught glimpses of Yifan in the dorms, he’d caught glimpses in the shower. He wanted Yifan in him. He wanted to feel that thick cock in his ass. That’s what he wanted right now.

His hands came up to Yifan’s shoulders to push the man back, tonguing out the shirt from his mouth when he sensed Yifan’s confusion, he whispered, “I want you to fuck me, Yifan… I want you… in me.”

Yifan’s hand that wasn’t on his dick grabbed his face, bringing their lips together, Junmyeon felt a sly smile on the man’s face, “Later, I will definitely fuck you later, but it’s too cramped in here for that. Especially for your first time being with a man.”

While Junmyeon understood the wisdom in that, it still left him wanting more, but Yifan didn’t let his disappointment last long before he was back, stroking the hard length in his grasp. Junmyeon’s hands moved down to Yifan’s belt and started fumbling to get it open and the buttons undone, he could feel the tent in the man’s pants. Once he had freed Yifan’s length, he wasted no time in getting his hands wrapped around the standing length, a bead of cum around running down from the tip.

Yifan bucked into his grasp, pulling Junmyeon closer as he brushed off Junmyeon’s grasp to close his hand around both their lengths, hissing at the friction of their cocks rubbing against one another. To keep from making further noises, he caught Junmyeon’s lips in another kiss, as his hand started jerking both of them off. He practically devoured Junmyeon’s mouth, muffling any moans.

Just as Junmyeon felt himself nearing, he had to pull away from Yifan to drag in as much air into his lungs as he could, burying his face into Yifan’s chest, his fist coming up to his mouth to bite down on it just as he let himself go. He could feel Yifan’s climax hitting, both of their abdominals getting splattered with their releases. Yifan still stroked, lazily, milking out their releases until the two were spent.

“Fu…ck…” Junmyeon breathed hard, clinging to the man because his legs felt like jelly now, and he feared if he tried to move, he’d fall over. “God, I want you… I still want you… Yifan.”

Yifan breathed into Junmyeon’s hair, the small puckering of his lips to press a kiss to Junmyeon’s head, “I promise to rock your world later, _General_.”

A smile tugged at Junmyeon’s lips at the formal address, “I’ll hold you to it, soldier.”

–

“Yo, Wu, take off your jacket next time you decide to blow your load, yeah?” One of the other soldiers in his squad stated with a grimace, gathering up the dirty laundry to have cleaned, Jongdae.

Yifan’s cheeks tinted slightly, he tossed over a dirty magazine on Jongdae’s bed, the cover of it had a pin-up artist on it, an American woman with curls, red lipstick, and a suggestive wink, “I doubt you’ll be able to get your jacket off in time after checking out that magazine.”

Jongdae’s eyes stayed glued to the magazine as he took in the picture, suddenly breathless, “Oh. You mind if I borrow that later tonight?”

Yifan chuckled, “Be my guest. I’m going out tonight anyway, knock yourself out.” While Jongdae was preoccupied with his magazine, the perfect cover-up for himself, he’d be preoccupied tonight with a certain General.


End file.
